¡Yo la vi primero!
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, no puedes quedarte con ella!


_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

El amor es tan dulce y tierno cuando aparece por primera vez, con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento puede llegar a intensificarse a las magnitudes inimaginables, inclusivo llegó a hacer cosas que nunca pensamos hacer por la persona amada, eso incluye lo mejor con lo mejor amigo amiga por esa persona especial.

Aquel es el caso especial de Toujo Nozomi y de Ayase Eli, dos grandes amigas que desde su tierna infancia se conocían y amaban como un par de hermanas lo harían. Su amistad cumplía apenas los quince años, teniendo ellas solo veintitrés años de edad.

Compartían todo: la ropa, la ducha, los juguetes, los libros que celosamente guardaban la pelicula para los preparándose para su querida rubia, los accesorios de sus ropas, los gustos musicales, y etc. Era una vez que se enfrentaban a las preguntas discutiendo o gritándose entre ellas , es más, no era posible que eso pasara, no estaba en su vocabulario la palabra "pelear o discutir". Bueno, era antes del "evento" que terminaba por terminar su hermandad.

"El evento" fue en un día común y corriente, ambos jóvenes tuvieron salido a caminar o más bien cómo se lo podía llamar a la pelimorada, pues a su rubia amiga le encantaba correr alrededor de 30 horas.

\- ¡Elicchi! -Jadeo Nozomi al estar evidentemente cansada y sudorosa- ¡Por favor, baja la velocidad! -no tuvo otra opción que sentarse de sopetón en una milagrosa banca del parque que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Ya deberías estas acostumbrada, Nozomi - con una enorme sonrisa burlona la joven de ascendencia rusa se envió al lado de su amiga - ¿o ser que tiene subido de peso?

-Síguele con mi peso Ayase, ¿quién le acompañó al almuerzo por el cumpleaños de tu madre? ¿Presionó los ojos y el pico con la fuerza de la rubia de más edad? -soltó la mejilla y se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada espantada de Eli.

-N-no harías eso, ¿verdad? -la palabra "miedo" se encuentra marcada en su frente e incluso existe un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho- ¡N-Nozomi, por favor, sabes que no puedo dormir en la oscuridad si no te abrazo!

-Solo lo dices porque te gusta abrazarte a mis "muchachas" -bufo en fingida molestia y le dio la espalda a su acompañante.

\- ¡N-Nozomi! -desesperada de que su cojín de salvación la abandonara, opto por suplicar- ¡liere lo que me pidas, lo que sea!

\- ¿Lo que sea? -una sonrisa traviesa se atravesó por los labios de la ojiverde- ¿hay serias capaces de darme tu caja de bombones traídos especialmente de rusa? -desde su hombro vio cómo su acompañante dudaba, pero en un segundo comenzó a asentir rápidamente- Tenemos un trato, Elicchi -se dio la vuelta y aun sonrió extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

\- ¡Nozomi! -desesperada, abrazo a la pelimorada, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de la ojiverde- ¿me promete que nunca discutiremos o pelearemos por algo?

Más que sorprenderse, le sonrió enternecida y acaricio la cabeza de su amiga. Esa actitud no le sorprende a nada a estas alturas.

-Te lo prometo, Elicchi -con una dulce voz continúo tranquilizando a la rusa- nada en este mundo es lo suficientemente capaz de alejarme de ti.

Una promesa que no duro mucho, a decir verdad.

Después de que la joven toma el sueño y la deja pasar, las mujeres se dirigen a su apartamento en el cual se cambiaron las ropas y se dirigieron a la florería, porque tenían un almuerzo al cual tenían acceso. Debían llevar a cabo las flores perfectas para la señora Ayase.

\- _Florería Buen verde-_

Un aroma exquisito fue el que recibió al momento de entrar en esa pequeña tienda de flores. En la entrada, las flores de la noche esperaban ser aceptadas por el ojo del visitante para ir a sus casas. Las vitrinas de con sus marcos de color plateado dejan al espectador un panorama o más bien una muestra de lo que les espera al momento de entrar en ese santuario de flores.

Al momento de entrar, tanto la pelimorada como la rubia, percibieron ese atrayente aroma y una calma que solo se vieron en el momento de ir a dormir.

-Bienvenidas, ¿en qué puedo puedo ayudar? -aquella era la voz de una de las empleadas del lugar. Su largo cabello grisáceo en pendiente mientras que sonríe a las recién llegadas. Vestidos con un pantalón azul marino y camisa verde con el logo y nombre del lugar estampados en el hombro derecho.

-Buenos días -se animó a hablar la rubia que tenía notó que su mejor amiga se había quedado hipnotizada por aquellos ojos ambarinos de la empleada- mi madre cumple años el día de hoy, me gustaría saber si tiene algún ramo o algo parecido que le guste

-Para mí sería todo un placer -la joven asintió suavemente con la cabeza- ¿Qué importa si viajas por una compañera? Comenzó a trabajar el día de hoy y me gustaría que aprendiera más a los clientes.

-POR nosotras no hay problema Alguno -al Momento En El Que la Rubia DIJO Aquello con ESE tono de amabilidad Que la caracterizaba, la peligris se dio la vuelta y Fue En busca de su compañera- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Nozomi? -CON burla, se dirigió a su amiga Que CUANDO La Joven vendedora dejo de estar ¿a la vista, Puso su completa Atención En La burlona de Eli.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto confundida, pues ni ella se habia dado Misma Cuenta el regreso de CUÁNDO ESE mundo de fantasía Que Eran ESOs ojos ambarinos.

-Hazte la que no sabe -la joven rubia rio y le dio un golpe golpe con el codo a su amiga- embrujada queda embobada viendo la vendedora, casi te viene la mirada.

\- ¿Yo hice eso? -alzo la ceja en duda, pero tras unos segundos de pensar, entendió la situación- oh ya se.

\- ¿Ya sabes que te quedaste engatusada con esa chica? -sonreía victoriosa porque con dicho cuadro podría burlarse de su amiga.

-Si. Pero eso no significa que me guste, que admitió que es una chica atractiva, ni siquiera admitir que es una chica atractiva

-Bueno, tienes razón, es atractiva en muchos niveles, pero ... -todo lo que hay que añadir un comentario, la chica de quien hablaban y compañía se había acercado a su posición.

-Disculpen la demora, aquí está mi compañera -con una sonrisa impecable, la vendedora de cabello grisáceo vio tanto como sus clientes como a su acompañante- vamos, preséntate.

¿Cómo describirla en una sola palabra? Creo que la correcta seria "Encantadora". ¿Si era su corto pero ondulado cabello rojizo? ¿Sus ojos están mezclados con sus ojos entrecerrados de manera natural? ¿Ese cuerpo esbelto y bien torneado que le quedaba estupendo con su uniforme igualitario de la peligrosa? Era toda una combinación perfecta para conseguir ese resultado de "Encantadora"

Por las mentes de nuestras protagonistas pasaban un millón de cosas: Por la mente de Elí, varias imágenes de esa belleza es su esposa y recibimos todas las tardes que regresan con un encuentro suave o apasionado; Más por la mente de Nozomi era un mundo de diferencia, por más luchadora, no podía dejar de imaginarse cómo era su vida si la chica la compañera a sus diversas excursiones que hacía en veces la rubia porque se aburría o no le daba el merecido interés Nada más romántico que hacer el amor o estar con ella en lo alto de una montaña vislumbrando el horizonte.

-M-mi nombre ... -la nueva llegada comenzó a tartamudeas- N-Nishikino Maki -logro dijo tras a su compañera que con esa sonrisa la calmo.

Su voz era como un boleto de regreso a su mundo de fantasías individuales.

-B-buenas tardes, digo, días -por primera vez en sus años de vida, Toujo Nozomi estaba más que nerviosa.

-Flores, mamá, flores -divago la rusa en su manera de actuar, señalando las flores y luego señalarse a ella misma sucesivamente.

-Vamos, Maki-chan -la joven ojiambar palmeo la espalda de su compañera te encargo, ir a hacer unas cosas, ¿sí? -con su cálida sonrisa se alejó de la pelirroja.

-K-Kotori, eres mala -soltó en un pesado suspiro mientras sus esperanzas de no atender clientes se iban con la peligrosidad- Pero bien ... -tomo valor en un jalón de aire y la sonrisa de la gente más encantadora que pudo tener las clientas - ¿Qué mensaje quieres transmitir a su madre?

\- ¿Q-que la quiero? ¡Si, yo la quiero! -fue lo más coherente que salió de su boca hasta el momento. Ni siquiera cuando había tenido una reñida competencia de baile había estado dan nerviosa.

-En ese caso -la mujer de amatistas ojos, vio a su esquina unas lilas violetas- ¿Qué tal estas? significa amor entre madre e hijo, por lo que tiene una hermosa elección especial cuando quieres decirle a tu mamá lo que quieras, el día de las flores del día y la extensión de cada chica por favor, disfruten el aroma.

Con cierta pena, ambas chicas tomaron la flor y olieron su aroma. Era un aroma dulce, pero bueno, perfecto para la madre de Eli.

-Creo que la llevaremos -la pelimorada logro hablar correctamente una diferencia de su acompañante que no formule la palabra correcta.

\- ¿Gustarían que hiciera un ramo para ustedes? -ambas mujeres asintieron y la pelirroja tomo Unas Cuantas lilas- sientanse con la libertad de Quedarse con AES flores y de ver el Lugar, tal vez encuentren Algo que les guste- con esa Encantadora sonrisa se fue directo al mostrados para armar el ramo.

Si no pude, tanto Eli como Nozomi se abrieron desmayados sin recato en aquel local. Maki las había desarmado con tan solo su presencia y voz acompañada con esa esplendida sonrisa.

En lo que Eli y Nozomi seguían en su mundo de fantasía, detrás del mostrador de una sonriente peligrosidad miraba cómo su compañera y amiga realizaba el ramo de lilas.

-Parece que de nuevo tiene flechado a alguien, Maki-chan -con esa sonrisa divertida se dirigió a la pelirroja- ¿Por cuál iras? La chica rubia es hermosa y se nota que es seria, pero sí avergüenza fácil. Más la pelimorada tiene unos ojos traviesos, pero a la vez seductores.

-Hablas de ellas como si fueran ganadas -una leve risa salieron de los labios de la Nishikino- pero así eres tú, pero no te cambiaban por nada.

-Y por eso yo quiero ~ decir con una risita- si fuera tú, yo iría por la pelimorada. Ella me gusta más.

-Para ti, todo lo que puedas tener piernas es atractivo -terminando el ramo. ¿Por qué no vas por ella?

\- ¿Y perder la batalla por la princesa escarlata? -palmeo la espalda de su amiga que tenía una cara confundida, lo entendió después, y atiende a tus pretendientes.

-Y se supone que estas son una dieta de mujeres, Kotori -soltó un suspiro y se encamaba hasta la posición de Eli y Nozomi. No se puede hacer nada, siempre ha sido querido tanto.

En cuanto llego a la pelirroja, noto enseguida el cambio radical en las jóvenes. Eli se mostraba menos nerviosa y le sonreía, mientras que Nozomi sonreía al igual que la rubia, pero con un aire sensual.

-Aquí tienen -dudosa, le entrego el ramo a la rubia.

-Gracias, Nishikino-san - hablo la rusa con un tono amable y seductor de voz.

-Aquí tiene el dinero, Maki-chan -con una sonrisa, la ojiverde que extiende el dinero que ella tomo- Eres muy linda, ¿Te lo dicho?

\- ¿A-así? - sus mejillas blancas se tornaron sonrosadas.

Un tenue bufido salió de los labios de la rusa- Sera mejor irnos, ¿Verdad, Nozomi? -pronuncio con cierta molestia.

-Tienes razón, Elicchi. Tu madre nos espera ~

Eli, tras mirar su amiga vio a la vendedora-Cuídese, Nishikino-san -extendió su mano y la pelirroja la tomó- fue un placer, conocerla -jalo la mano y beso su dorso delicadamente.

\- ¿E-eh? -los ojos de Maki nunca se abrieron tanto como ese día.

-Maki-chan, nos veremos otro día, lo se ~ - atrevida, la oración sobre la mejilla de la chica y el sin esperar la respuesta fue el lugar junto con Eli que la siguió por detrás.

Tres mujeres, una pregunta en la que coincidieron: _"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?"_

Kotori no paro con burlas hacia Maki, y Eli y Nozomi ... Nunca hubo un aura tan tensa entre ellas dos. En el almuerzo de la señora Ayúdese por su cumpleaños, lograron aparentar y estar en la calma por las horas, pero después de salir del restaurante y llegar a su apartamento, se desato la guerra.

\- ¡Que yo la vi primero, Nozomi! -grito la rubia que estaba harta de la actitud de su compañera.

-Haber si te queda claro, Elicchi-la pelimorada se cruzó de brazos y la vio fijamente mientras estaban levantadas en el sofá- ¡Ya te dije yo la primera, yo escogí la florería!

\- ¡ _**Govnó**_ ! -vocifero en su lengua natal.

\- ¿¡Desde cuándo dices esas cosas, Ayase !? -Bramo la ojiverde al sentirse ofendida porque ella misma hablaba ruso una influencia de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Eres una _**Blyád**_ ! -volvió una grita mientras agitaba los brazos exasperada- ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!

\- ¡TE ESTAS PASANDO DE LA RAYA! -entendiendo perfectamente el insulto, tomo un cojín y se lo lanzó a la grosera de Eli.

El cojín había golpeado rápidamente la cara de la rubia, sin querer oportunidad de esquivarlo- ¡Mira quién lo dice! -furiosa tomo el otro cojín a su alcance y se lo lanzo directo a la pelimorada, que para su mala suerte reboto en sus grandes pechos.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Nada puede con mis fuertes ...! -antes de terminar de hablar, un golpe certero de cojín le llego directo a la cara haciéndola caer sobre el sofá que por fortuna está detrás de ella- ¡AYASE ELICHIKA! -remarco cada silaba mientras una intensa y violenta aura se manifestaba detrás de ella- ¡Eres una pequeña _**yariman!**_

Poco cerca se acerca, y en cuanto que lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia, pero la rusa la intercepción con un golpe del cojín que se esconde detrás de su espalda.

\- ¡Necesito un abogado! -grito Nozomi al verso sentado de sopetón en el sofá.

\- ¡La que la necesita soy yo! ¡Aquí yo soy la victima! -vocifero la joven Ayase que no tardo en cerrar un mensaje a la que consideraba su abogada.

\- ¡Sera mi abogada, Umi es mi amiga! -gritaron al unison.

Con ese grito al unísono, Nozomi tomó el teléfono y llamo a esa película que solía resolver sus problemas "legales"

 _30 minutos después._

\- ¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso? -la señorita Sonoda se encontraba sentada en el sofá que había sido un campo de guerra.

\- ¡Si, esta tramposa proclama algo que no pertenece! -vociferó la rubia que se encuentra en un sofá de distancia de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo la vi primero! ¡Y tú me insultaste en ruso! -contesto la pelimorada.

\- ¡Solo dije lo que te merecías! -tomo el cojín que reposaba en sus piernas y dispuesta a lanzarlo, comenzó a sacudirlo, esto tiene tu nombre, ¡séás golpeada con él, Toujo!

\- ¡Sígueme Ayase, y me encargo de que no hay más esas melones que tienes en el pecho! -con sus manos alzadas en posición de agarradera comenzó a levantarse del sofá.

\- ¡Ya cállense! -interrumpió Umi un poco molesta por su actitud- me arrepiento de haberles dicho comprar las flores ... Por eso solucionare esto. A partir de este día, falta dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Maki. Ustedes dos -señalo a las plantas que se han quedado en su lugar escuchando atentamente a la peliazul -se turnaran, la primera semana lo intentaron Eli y la otra lo intentan Nozomi, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Ella estará de acuerdo? ¿Y porque los dados por su nombre con tanta naturalidad? -la rubia alzó la ceja con duda.

\- ¿Y porque Elicchi es la primera? -saco su celular y en el calendario del mismo-ella tendrá seis días sin contar el domingo, ¡usted puede tener tres días nada más! -grito y les enseñó su celular con la fecha marcada- ¿Qué sigues enojada conmigo porque estropee tu competencia de arquería? ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! -Tújoles sus manos en medida de súplica- ¡pero no te desquites con esto, por favor!

\- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? -su intención de sonar seria el imposible con una sonrisa traviesa que apareció en sus labios- me refiero a una venganza con esto -soltó una leve risita y fijo a su atención en la rubia- Y contestando tu pregunta, Maki es amiga mía de la universidad- en cuanto menciono aquello, ambas mujeres la mirada con cierta desconfianza-Tranquilas, es solo mi amiga, nada más y nada menos.

-Bueno Umi, es que tienes una fama de conquistar chicas sin siquiera proponértelo -Eli, aun escéptica acerca de la situación soltó un suspiro- pero creeré en ti sí lo hace así de calmada.

-No tienen por qué dudar, es verdad. Contestando tu última pregunta, estoy seguro de que ella estará de acuerdo con la situación. -hablo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Nozomi sin confiar en todo en el extraño comportamiento de la peliazul. Después de todo, de las tres, ella siempre ha sido la más recta y que diga ese tipo de cosas, el aspecto algo extraño.

-La conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees-comento sin darle importancia a las cosas que ella tiene, ¿cómo? -ambas mujeres asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran agregar algo, la joven Sonora alzó su dedo índice y medio- Pero siempre dos condiciones.

\- ¿Cuál? -pregunto la ojiverde.

-Que ninguna de las dos sabe sabotearse o ver a Maki en los días que la otra tenga la cita con ella, ¿de acuerdo? -el silencio de las dos es su respuesta y nada de besarla en los labios antes del día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿¡Que, por qué !? -vociferaron las dos con brusquedad.

-Si la besan, sería como darles su premio antes -con una divertida sonrisa rio- tómenlo o déjenlo.

-Esto es un completo _**Piszdéts**_ -menciono la rusa en su lengua natal tras bufar.

-Si estas insinuando que esto ya se está yendo por un tubo, tienes toda la razón -por primera vez en que tarde, la pelimorada estuvo de acuerdo con la rubia.

-Al menos dejaron de gritaron -soltó un suspiro aliviada al ver como las aguas parecían estar calmando- Eli, comienzas este lunes, ¿entendido?

-Daré lo mejor de mí -la aludida se levante del sofá con gran confianza- Nozomi llama la llama, la pelimorada la vio con la ceja alzada-no perdido, menos si es contigo.

-Eso lo veras, Elicchi -con una tenaz sonrisa también se levantó del sofá- seré yo quien gane esta contienda.

-Bien dijo Kotori -comenzó a murmurar la peliazul- esto es muy, pero muy entretenido.

* * *

 _ **Primera Semana: Eli.**_

 _POV Eli_

Zapatillas marrones, falda a línea corta color verde césped combinado con un cinturón ancho marrón, blusa de manga larga negra con líneas blancas en vertical con el área del puño completamente blanca y sobre esta otra blusa blanca, pero con las manos como un tulipán, un perfecto nudo de corbata que era del mismo color que mi camisa, y, por último, pero no menos importante: Mi cabello atado con mi habitual cola de caballo amarrada con una liga verde.

Aquello era el mejor conjunto que podía elegir casi a escondidas de los ojos de la que se puede ver en mi mejor amiga y ahora no quiero saber nada en este primer día.

Pero, el punto es que me ha encontrado afuera del local en donde había visto por primera vez una belleza creada por Dios.

\- ¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer? -Me pregunte mientras me decidía si tocar o no.

-Simplemente debes tocar la puerta o esperar a que la llame y que ella salga esa era la voz de la vendedora peligrosa. Ella se encuentra al lado mío regando unas plantas.

-Minami-san, me asustaste -gracias a todos los dioses que pude contener el gritillo que amenazaba con salir por el susto- ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿Sera que trabajo aquí, Ayase-san? -rio levemente y puso su atención en mi pues cuando regaba las plantas se encontraban de espaldas- eres muy desidiosa, Umi-chan tenía razón contigo. Quiero ver el resultado de este

\- ¿Experimento? -alce la ceja sumamente confundida, pues en ese tiempo no sabía con qué estaba pasando.

-Lo entenderás después -sonriendo como la primera vez que la vi, abrió la puerta del local- ¡Maki-chan, tu cita está aquí, sal rápido o me la robare! -su grito no era tan fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para llamar la atención de las personas que pasaban por la tienda.

-Me da la impresión de que este es un tipo de plan extraño ... -dije un tanto desconfiado.

-Pero bien que te gusta el resultado -sostuvo la puerta y de ella salió la hora de mi cita- no la entregues tarde, ¿sí? Que aun la necesito mañana temprano -con ese dicho, entro a la tienda cuando la pelirroja salió.

¿Qué puedo decir cómo se veía? ¡Visto mucho mejor tiempo cuando Esa falda roja, blazer negro, y blusa blanca ... ¡le quedaban perfectas!

Ustedes se preguntan, ¿cómo responden al ver que así y con una leve y tímida sonrisa?

-Harasho ... -jale y solté aire para poder contestarte hermosa, Maki-No No hay nombre para su nombre, yo igual lo haría.

-G-gracias ... tú también te ves bien -se veía tan tierna enrollando ese mechón de pelo rojizo en su dedo índice. De no ser por la apuesta, ya la había besado.

\- ¿Y qué tal si nos vamos? -con una sonrisa que considere galante, le extienda mi mano en espera de que ella la tomara.

-E-está bien-con esa tímida sonrisa acepto mi mano y comenzamos a andar.

¿Voy muy rápido? Solo tengo una semana, los aprovechare lo mas que pueda.

Todo planeado a la perfección, las horas que tardaríamos en esa cafetería donde comimos un delicioso pastel de queso y donde hablamos de sus gustos más que nada, los minutos de caminar de ese día lugar hasta el parque donde caminaríamos y hablaríamos.

No quiero llevarla a una zona donde hubiera mucha gente y nos gustaría interrumpir o molestarnos.

Cuando nuestro niño y el parque comenzaron a sufrir, optaron por niños en una mesa donde se podía ver cómo los niños jugaban sin dificultad.

\- ¿Te puedo ser sincera? -en lo que llevábamos saliendo ese día, ella comenzó a hablar con más naturalidad. Aunque en veces se sonrojaba y envolvía el mechón de su pelo con su dedo índice.

-Sí, puedes serlo -le sonreí para que entrara en confianza- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? -Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta- digo, siento que estoy siendo usado por las dos para terminar su proyecto social ...

\- ¿No te gusta? -mantuve la compostura y yo aventuré a investigar un poco más del tema- ¿es por mi o por Nozomi?

\- ¿U-uhm? -ahí estaba ese sonrojo nervioso- N-no, para nada, ambas son bellas en muchos sentidos, pero ...

\- ¿Pero? -contuve mi sonrisa al saber que pensaba así de mí.

Me siento como en un reality show.

-A mí no me molesta -confesé sin pudor alguno- si todo este circo es necesario para tener una oportunidad contigo, entonces lo aceptare.

\- ¿E-enserio te gusto? -pregunto dudosa y aun sonrojada.

-Más que otra persona que haya conocido en mi vida -tiempo delicadamente su mano y su sueño con suavidad- Maki, eres hermosa en maneras que no puedo explicar, quiero conocer cada parte de ti y quiero ser la misma te haga sonreír cada mañana -mi voz se ha tornado un tanto grave para darle profundidad al asunto.

-Y-ya veo -por más que quisiera ocultarlo, logre notar una tenue y linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-No parare hasta ser la dueña de tu corazón, eso seguro por seguro y seguro de las reacciones que había causado en ella.

-Y-ya está haciendo tarde -hablo tras unos segundos de silencio- D-debo trabajar temprano.

-Es cierto, olvide por completo que fui por la tarde y ya casi me lastimó el hombro, me levantó la levadura y la llanta de su mano, que aún estaba en la posesión de la casa, ¿sí?

-N-no me gustaría causarte la causa de la molestia -al momento de levantarse y de preguntar eso, negué suavemente con mi cabeza.

-For nothing. Es un completo honor llevarte tu casa -dije segura- vamos, tú me guías, ¿sí? -ella asintió y nos pusimos en marcha.

Nuestro trayecto fue un tanto largo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que me cansara.

Ella vivía en un apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, así que fue fácil localizarlo, aunque no me había dado cuenta, era el mismo departamento de ...

-Eli, me alegra que las traigas sana y salva -aquella era la voz de Umi que con una sonrisa no abrió la puerta- pensé que tenía que ir por mi shinai e irlas a buscar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunte confusa y un tanto molesta.

-Vivo aquí, ya lo sabes -soltó una leve risita y fijo en su mirada en mi mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Maki- vaya que trabajas rápido, me sorprendes. Esperaría eso de Nozomi, pero no de ti. Con qué recaída que eres, pensé que las tomarías la mano hasta el viernes -conocía perfectamente ese tono de burla.

\- ¿Y porque vives con ella o que está pasando aquí? -la vi a ella y después a mi cita- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-No sé porque no me sorprende -la pelirroja soltó un suspiro y se negó levemente con la cabeza-vivo con Umi desde hace tres meses. Me cambie de escuela y necesitó el lugar donde vivir, así que ella me ofreció su departamento para vivir por sí mismo.

\- ¿Han sido los tres meses más satisfactorios del mundo? ¿Habrán llegado a la conclusión de que aún no han terminado? ¿Habrá mala compañera, Maki?

-For nothing. Eres excelente y muy atenta a lo que necesito -sentí el cómo lentamente iba a soltar mi mano.

-Me alegra saber eso - ¡esa maldita sonrisa de caballero en caballo blanco, el juro que algún día se la arrancaré a punta de patadas! - Les daré algo de privacidad ¿sí? -con eso dicho, se adentró al apartamento.

Les juro que estuve a punto de sacar ese lado ruso con el comienzo de lanzar golpes ...

-Lo lamento, suele hacer de molesta -la pelirroja se disculpó con una tierna sonrisa- así es Umi.

\- ¿Y yo lo dices a mí? La conozco desde la preparación -negué varias veces con la cabeza- se lo irritante que puede ser. Detrás de esa aura elegante yace un monstruo dispuesto a hacerte rabiar como no tienes idea.

Cuando dije eso, ella comenzó a reír. Sus carcajadas no fueron tumbas, de hecho, era agradable escucharla hacerlo. Pero aun así llamo mi atención por qué lo estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Dije algo gracioso? -alcé la ceja un tanto confundida.

-Sí, de hecho, corta cosas graciosas, pero a la vez ciertas -divertida con el reloj de su muñeca- es el mejor que entre o Um una vez para salir o para qué hablar con ella mejilla y la beso ligeramente- Me gusta pasar el día de hoy, gracias, Eli -con eso se despidió y entro a su apartamento dejándome con las mejillas más rojas que su cabello.

Tarde unos segundos en recobrar la compostura y regresar a mi lindo departamento. En el transcurso, no deja de pensar en ella y del como la impresionaría mañana.

-Sí que llegas temprano, Elicchi -la burlona voz de mi compañera de apartamento fue lo que me recibió al momento de cruzar la puerta de entrada.

-Solo la deja a una hora razonable, ella tiene que trabajar mañana, ¿no sabias, Nozomi? -le conteste con ese mismo tono- ¿No hay clases que tengan clases de apicultura el día de hoy? -preguntar porque ella no solía llegar hasta más tarde ese día.

-Son clases de manualidades, Elicchi -negó suavemente con la cabeza y sacó un plato hecho por ella- ¿te gusta, lo hice el día de hoy?

-Muy bonito, aunque me gusta más el estilo marroquí -camino con cierta lentitud hasta la mesa en donde me sentaría.

-Sí que eres frío -riendo acerco unos platos de comida y se sentó al lado mío- Que nos estemos debatiendo que el hombre se queda con Maki-chan no significa que te trates como un animal -contesta a la duda en mi cara .

-Lamento si dudo de ti, pero ... ¿tengo que recordar que ayer me dijiste cosas hirientes? -vi con cierta desconfianza el alimento que posiciono enfrente de mí.

-Que yo recuerde, tú fuiste la que me molesto en ruso -un sonriente tomo una cucharada de la comida de mi plato- Para saber que digo la verdad, mira lo que tengo: toma un gran bocado y me tragas los tragos ? Sigo viva.

-Nozomi ... -una leve sonrisa había salido de mis labios- eres imposible en muchos sentidos.

-Elicchi, tú lo eres más -todo el sorbo del vaso de agua que estaba a su lado- ¿Me contaras cómo fue tu cita con Maki-chan?

\- ¿Así que esa era la jugada? -no pude más que soltar una risa seca- No sé porque no me sorprende.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale -sonriendo comió otro bocado, pero esta vez de su plato- anda, quiero saber si te enteraste de algo nuevo.

"De muchas cosas, pero no te las diré, no digas nada al igual que tu expectativa de nuevas noticias, se reduce, pero por nuestra amistad, te diré lo siguiente: Hace un tiempo que vivías juntas, ten cuidado con eso.

-Vaya información -coloco los ojos en blanco- eso ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo? -alce la ceja con duda.

-Um había comentado que tenía una nueva compañera, solo lo deduje -su sonrisa era de victoria absoluta- sin contar que le pregunte a Kotori-chan más información acerca de nuestra pelirroja amada.

-Pero eso no se vale -intente acusarla de infringir las condiciones del trato, pero, su sonrisa fue lo suficientemente grande como para callarme.

-Nunca prohibirá la inclusión de alguien en nuestro "trato" - rio con cierta soberbia- Elicchi, que no usa lo que tienes a la mano no es problema mío.

-Eres una vil tramposa -un poco molesta probé la comida que me sirvió -y esto sabe estúpidamente delicioso, ¡gracias! -mis modales, antes que nada. Podría estar casi enojada, pero debía agradecer los alimentos.

-Siempre es un placer, Elicchi -satisfecha con mi reacción se dispuso a comer.

Nuestra casi cena terminó en silencio a como había empezado. Nozomi me miraba a cada rato, analizándome y encontrando una falla o algo que había salido mal en la cita que tuve con Maki.

Cuando me levante de la mesa, ella también lo había hecho y argumentó que me podía lavar los platos, se fue dejándome a mí la labor mencionada.

No me rendiría, no importaría si Nozomi hubiera recabado más información que yo. El corazón de Maki sería como si lo hubiera dicho.

Por eso en el transcurso de la semana me decidí a hacer algo así como los más inolvidables para la joven Nishikino.

El martes me levante temprano y lista para salir. Fui en busca de algo que pudiera llamarse su atención en una tienda y encontré lo que buscaba. Cuando la fui a recoger a su trabajo la sorprendió con una linda pantera negra de peluche. Tomo el peluche y el abrazo contra su pecho como una niña pequeña. Después de llevar a cabo un restaurante francés, porque en mis investigaciones previas (o sea, que lo mande, tengo un mensaje que me llama la atención y el derecho de humillarme por dos meses) Decían que esa era su comida favorita.

El miércoles ella no tenía trabajo así que fue conmigo a correr. La verdad me sorprendió, tiene una resistencia casi igual a la mía. Corrió tanto como el mismo ritmo como velocidad. Solo como si hubiera tenido un cliente optado por sentarnos en la primera banca que estaría cerca. Platicamos gratamente y profundizamos ese lazo que comenzaba a crecer entre nosotras.

Jueves y viernes a desayunar, a su trabajo, después salimos a diferentes partes. No fue algo significativo, pero si nota el cómo se mostraba más segura a mi lado, reía con más fuerza y sonreía más de una vez.

El sábado fue el último día en el que salió con ella para prepararse para su cita con Nozomi. Así que tengo un lugar en donde sabría que no hubo interrupciones: El restaurante de mi hermana y su novia.

\- ¡Arisa! -grite afectivamente al ver a mi ya no tan pequeña hermana menor.

\- ¡Eli-oneechan! -la abrace enternecida al escucharla decir eso. Hace mucho que no escuchabas decirme de esa manera.

-Me alegra verte, Arisa -me separe un poco de ella para admirarla. Con veinte años ya casi me alcanzaba en altura, su cabello rubio casi platino llega a la espalda baja, y sus ojos azules demostraban esa inocencia que en antaño cuide con tanto recelo.

-Lo mismo digo, onee-chan -sonriendo vio a mi acompañante- ella debe ser tu cita -me soltó por completo y se inclinó en forma de saludo a la pelirroja- Ayase Arisa, es un placer conocerla, Nishikino-san.

-El placer es todo mío, Arisa-san -con elegancia ella también se inclinó.

\- ¿Y Yukiho? -buscado por los lugares del restaurante, pero no encontré a la mencionada.

-Fue a visitar a su hermana que vive en Hokkaido -esa encogía de los hombros aun sonriendo- no hay problema si las estás solo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Solo me dio curiosidad no verla -acaricie su cabeza con afecto- entonces, pequeña gerente, ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

-Ya casi te alcanzo, hermana -rio levemente y tomo dos cartas- síganme, por favor- se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta una mesa que se encuentra al aire libre.

-Tu hermana es ... -comenzó a hablar la pelirroja.

\- ¿Diferente a mí? -reí un poco ante lo obvio- ella es tan cálida como un sol.

\- ¿Cómo es que son hermanas? -jugando alzo la ceja y me dio un leve codazo.

-Eso mismo me preguntó yo. Ella es tan amable y yo en veces soy como un cubo de hielo.

-En eso tienes razón -sonriendo se detuvo al igual que tú al ver que mi hermana nos extendió una linda mesa de cristal con una vela roja en el centro.

Mi pequeña hermana señaló la mesa elegantemente y como buenas entendederas sentamos frente a la otra. En cuanto hicimos eso, Arisa nos extendí las cartas.

-Aquí tienen su mesa señoritas, vendré cuando sepan que pedir. Por ejemplo, las bebidas que se beben con la señora, se pueden tomar con antelación.

\- ¿Señorita Ayase? -una sonrisa burlona quería escapar de Maki.

-Así es de profesional, ¿no es genial? -orgullosa por el avance de mi hermana me propuse a la carta.

Realmente no pedimos nada pesado, más bien cuando Arisa nos trajo los cafés con un lindo diseño, pedimos postres más que nada. Claramente pediría un pastel de chocolate.

La velada paso de lo más lindo, pero lo mágico no fue eso, si no es lo que les contare a continuación.

-Entonces -terminado su turno, mi querida hermana se sentó al lado mío- ¿Cuándo comenzó a salir o Nozomi-oneechan ya te gano terreno? -alzo la ceja con cierta inocencia.

\- ¿E-eh? -los tonos rojos de las mejillas de mi acompañante solo se comparan al camión de bomberos.

\- ¿Me dirás que no te gusta mi hermana? -la pelirroja negó levemente- si te gusta, yo no veo problema en el que salgan.

-Arisa -le di un suave y no doloroso golpe en la cabeza- no digas esas cosas, ya te hablé de las condiciones de esto.

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no me quiera involucrar ~ -no puedo decirle que no quiero quitar la esperanza cuando hace esa sonrisa de niña chiquita.

Si bien es cierto, tengo la ventaja de haber sido la primera y de tener más día que Nozomi para estar con Maki. Pero créanlo o no, esa pelimorada que en veces ejerce de sacerdotisa en un templo, tiene más mañas que un gato callejero. Puede conquistarla si no marco mi territorio antes.

-En verdad ... -la joven Nishikino comenzó a hablar- creo, no podía decidirme hasta conocer a Nozomi -confeso con una pena- pero debo decir que ahora Eli está avanzando mucho ... -una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios al escucharla decir eso.

\- ¡Lo sabía! -grito mi hermana en signo de victoria- ¡Por favor Nishikino-san, me agradas, se mi cuñada!

-T-que quedo después de -pobre Maki, estaba aún más roja que antes.

Pero por mi parte, me siento feliz con mi avance. Solo quedaba esperar a que Nozomi no barriera lo que yo había progresado.

* * *

 _ **Segunda semana: Nozomi.**_

 _POV Nozomi._

No tienen ni que decirlo, jóvenes lectores. Sé que se aburrió con todo el cuento cursi que les dijo Elicchi hace rato. Ahora es el momento de la diversión de tres días. Lo sé, lo sé, ustedes también piensan que es injusto el tiempo que me dieron. ¡Pero si el mundo que conocemos nació de una explosión, puedo conquistar a una chica en menos de tres días!

Así que empecemos, no hay más, pero la vuelta es lo que hizo Elicchi, la plataforma más importante de cada uno de esos días.

El lunes, hizo lo que era raro con su tiempo: Me la robe de su trabajo.

-Kotori-chan, buenos días -dije al momento de llegar a la florería y a la vendedora que había resuelto varias de mis dudas.

-Nozomi-chan, que alegría verte aquí -me saludo con esa hermosa sonrisa-imagino, buscas a Maki-chan, ¿verdad?

-Claro, ¿qué me parece perfecto para la situación? -sonriendo me di la vuelta. Mi falda azul marino combinado con un hilo amarillo y una trenza lateral era lo que necesitaba para comenzar.

\- ¿Me veo mal si digo que tengo más esperanza a ti de la que tengo a Eli-chan? -sonaba culpable, pero esa mirada traviesa contrariaba todo lo que llegaba a pensar.

-Claro que no, mi buena amiga -asentí- sé que lo logró, tengo algo que Elicchi no.

\- ¿Eso es? -alzo la ceja divertida.

-Que se que alguien antes de mi -con cierta elegancia de mi parte me gusta la vuelta y en el efecto de la belleza de los ojos amatistas se encuentra viéndome fijamente- Maki-chan, buenos días.

-N-Nozomi, hola -me fui acercando poco a poco a ella y logré notar el cómo se ponía nerviosa.

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? El tiempo apremia a los que madrugan y hacen las cosas primarias, que ofrece mi mano y esperé a que ella la tomara.

-P-pero tengo trabajo -desviar la mirada al tanto sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, hablé con tu jefa Kotori-chan y me dio permiso, ¿verdad? -sobre mi hombro vi como la peligris asentía.

-Ve Maki-chan, tú me encargo de lo que falte -con una sonrisa ejemplar que el permiso que necesitaba para la pelirroja tomara mi mano.

-Sera mejor irnos -sonriendo comencé a irme junto con ella.

¿A dónde pasar? Pensé en el parque, pero yo sí, muy tristemente Así que opte por algo que salió de la investigación.

\- _Museo de arte y música de Akihabara-_

En que lugar tenía una gran variedad de artículos o cosas con la música y el arte. Había incluso un piano o más bien la historia completa de Bethoven, de hecho, era más bien un espacio completo para él.

Al ver a mi acompañante, vi cómo te brillaban los ojos. Era como una niña pequeña en una juguetería. Cada exposición de arte o imagen que me gustaba con ella. Tiene una resistencia formidable, un decir verdad.

Entonces nos detuvimos en una vitrina en la que se exhibía una flauta hecha de huesos. Descrita y vieja obviamente, pero era fascinante de cierta manera que no estaba rota.

-Debe tener entre 42,000 y 43,000 años de antigüedad, lo que la convierte en el instrumento más viejo de la historia -comiendo sin leer la ficha de la vitrina- aunque no está confirmado, se han hecho estudios, pero nada certero. Pero si es verdad, debe ser el que usa en las cavernas.

\- ¿No te emociona saber cómo sonara? -su vocecita se asemejaba al canto de un pajarillo.

-La verdad sí -asentí- aunque pudo haber sido utilizada no solo para multas recreativas, sino también para socializar o incluso tipo de religión.

-Sabes mucho -la vi un tanto asombrada por mis palabras.

-Y no ha visto ni anda con una sonrisa, apreté un poco mi mano a la suya- ¿Qué tal si vamos a otra exhibición? -ella asintió y nos encaminamos a otro lugar.

En donde nos encontrábamos era un lugar con varios retratos y entre ellos se encontraban uno sobre el Tabanata.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta festividad? -leyó ella en uno de los letreros que estaba al lado de una foto de la fiesta.

\- Tiene origen en una leyenda China del amor de las estrellas, Vega y Altaír respondió su pregunta a su lado, ¿quieres que te cuente esa historia? -ella asintió levemente- Bien pues ... La princesa Orihime o Vega, era hija del Rey de los Cielos, Tenkou. Su trabajo era tejer los vestidos de los dioses. Tejía muy bien, y el gustaba tanto para el trabajo que pasaba todo el día Haciéndolo.  
Pero un día Orihime se enamoró de un joven pastor de bueyes, llamado Hikoboshi o Altaír. A él también le gusta mucho su trabajo, y casi nunca descansaba.  
-Reí un poco al ver su cara de niña pequeña- El Rey de los Cielos se puso contento porque ya pensaba que su hija trabajaría hasta morir sin conocer el amor.  
Los dos enamorados pasaron los días juntos, de tal manera que comenzaron a trabajar menos cada día, hasta que llegaron a un día en que dejaron de trabajar. En el Cielo ya no había ropas ni comidas para los dioses.  
Tenkou, se enojo muchisimo, y separo a Los Dos Amantes, Diciendo Que Cada Uno Tenia Que Estar En Una Orilla Distinta del Amanogawa la de Que es Vía Láctea, y si trabajaban bien, verso podian Una Vez al año, el 7 de Julio.  
-Alce mi dedo índice para indicar algo- Pero no es tan fácil, o sea, si no hay un peligro que lo pueda ver. Es por eso que deseas escribir un texto en papel de Tanzaku en el que deseas que ese día no lloviera.

\- ¿Y qué pasa después? -pregunto intrigada.

-A la noche, cuando los amantes se encuentran, los bambúes se queman con sus deseos, para que lleguen a las estrellas enamoradas y los cumplan.

-Eso, es genial -sonrió tan tiernamente que provoca en mi un sonrojo y que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar.

-Eres ... -tenía su atención en mí, así que tuve que tragar saliva para lograr hablar- demasiado linda cuando haces eso -solté sin el alcalde recato.

Ahora era ella la sonrojada ... sé que podría morir de la vergüenza ahora, pero no lo haría, si lo hicimos hace mucho tiempo, solo debo tres días, debo trabajar rápido!

\- ¿Qué tal si siguemos viendo? -le pregunte con el fin de avanzar. Ella asintió y sigue en nuestro andar.

Pintura y pintura para caminar y admirar más. Aunque en mi caso era más bien verla a ella y el cómo se fascinaba o más bien emocionaba por cosas tan simples.

En más de una ocasión, los sentimientos por los sentimientos de ella e incluso, la agarre desprevenida y por poco, chocar con un niño, que por suerte no tiene dolor, que no tiene un súper problema con su mamá.

Terminamos el recorrido y me dijo que tenía que regresar a su apartamento porque la apariencia era más completa de Kotori en el turno de la tarde. Pero tenía que darse una ducha primero. Así que la acompañé y como me dijo Elicchi, Umi-chan me recibió con una burlona risa.

Entonces fue como termino el primer día, no fue tan malo, de hecho, me ideas para el próximo lugar.

El martes a llevar una ver película. Verdaderamente ser bueno y llevarla a ver esa donde los enamorados se besaban al final y todas esas cosas, pero ella escogió una en donde un joven quería ser pianista, pero por las circunstancias de la vida no podía serlo y quería que vivir la vida (ya sé que es como un pleonasmo, pero no me sucede otra manera de decirlo) de un ejecutivo como su padre siempre querido.

No hay muchas esperanzas a la película. Me dije: "Nozomi, aquí no habrá ninguna oportunidad de ligoteo". Pero todo cambio cuando el joven protagonista tocó una pieza que su madre (que falleció, por cierto) el conjunto cuando era un niño en el viejo piano de su casa.

A mi derecha se encuentra la pelirroja llorando a cantaros, me dolía el pecho el hecho de que sufriera. Por lo tanto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ?: Tomó su mano para intentar darle algo de paz.

-Maki-chan -la llama y ella se giró a verme. Sus bellos ojos amatistas se encontraron en los rojos de tanto que no se podían ver en mi linda Maki-chan -saque un pañuelo de la bolsa de mi falda y con cuidado, limpie sus lágrimas- Es solo una película.

-P-pero el, ¡era el piano de su madre, es tan triste! -grito en un murmullo para que no nos sacaran por ruidosas.

Con una leve sonrisa, mi mano libre sobre su mejilla izquierda, ¿y piensas que eso es triste? -ella insistía en que dos veces seguidas- No lo era -parecía un poco sorprendida por mi respuesta- su madre estaba orgullosa de que el este quemi -mi murmullo tenía un cierto tono cálido- el recordaba una persona que falleció por el motivo de llanto o de tristeza, es motivo de júbilo porque esa persona sigue viviendo en nuestros corazones. Su recuerdo siempre vivirá en el corazón de quien lo recuerde.

-Nozomi ... -su voz era débil, pero alcance a oírla- g-gracias ...

-No es anda, sino con suavidad una de las ultimas lasgrimas que cruzaban su mejilla derecha, ¿qué es lo que queda después de esta película vamos a tomar un café para que me cuentes como te fue en el trabajo?

-Sera todo un placer -al estar más tranquilo asintió suavemente y se giró a la película.

¿Quién dice que no puedo decir algo con coherencia? Lo dije de todo corazón, es la pura verdad a mi punto de ser

Pero bien, cuando salimos del cine, como lo prometimos, nos dirigimos al café más cercano y al sentarnos y pedir nuestras bebidas, ella es la primera en hablar.

-Nozomi -al momento en el que dijo mi nombre me gire a verla- es agradable estar contigo -un poco sonrojada, pero note la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Lo mismo digo, Maki-chan ~ - no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha con sus palabras.

-Es interesante estar contigo, a decir verdad. Es un mundo de diferencia con Eli -mi sonrisa se ensanchó mas al escuchar que comparación- con Eli es como estar en un cuento de hadas, ella misma es el príncipe con el que todas las mujeres sueñan cuando son niñas. Pero contigo ...

\- ¿La diversión abundante conmigo? -terminar sin querer su frase y ella asintió afirmativa.

No sé si las palabras son exactas, pero sí algo así como la nota con la que hablaba si soy sincera. Pensé en una decisión por Eli, pero ... yendo con estos dos días ... quiero más, pero ...

-Pero también quieres ese mundo que te ofrece Elicchi -solté una muy tierna risa- comprendo, ella tiene un encanto que yo no tengo.

-Tú tienes lo tuyo, de veras -agrego con cierto nervio- pero, es que, es un poco extraño. ¿No se supone que mi corazón debería decirme cuál de las dos escoger? -con delicadeza toco su pecho o más bien en la zona donde se encuentra el corazón- pero este último igual contigo o con Eli. Mi mente no me ayuda tampoco, me siento tranquila con cualquiera de las dos.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, más porque pensé varias veces lo que tenía que decir.

-No te fuerces -toma su mano izquierda con mi derecha- toma tu tiempo. Esperare tu respuesta.

\- ¿Y si te cansas? -parecía triste a un posible "me cansare pronto".

Negué suavemente con la cabeza y acaricié su mano no lo liere. Porque al igual que tu corazón tarde por las personas, el mío ya tiene el nombre y es el tuyo, confesó con la mayor sinceridad del mundo, Claro que me gustaría que saliera conmigo, pero si escoge un Elicchi, entonces me apartare. Pero mientras no hay una respuesta clara, yo te sigo amando y lo tengo sin importar con quien estés.

-Nozomi ... -no sé si eran sus mejillas sonoras o esos ojos brillantes amatistas, pero note una aura de enternecimiento alrededor de ella.

Lo dije con todo el corazón, aunque ella salga con alguien más, mi corazón solo latería por ella hasta el final de los tiempos. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus cálidas manos, serian lo que más anhelaría, pero como dije con la madre fallecida del protagonista de la película: el recordar a una persona que falleció o que no está contigo en ningún motivo de llanto o de tristeza, es motivo de júbilo porque esa persona sigue viviendo en nuestros corazones. Su recuerdo siempre vivirá en el corazón de quien lo recuerde.

Con esa conversación tomamos tranquilamente nuestras bebidas y en cuanto terminamos la región en su departamento. En el camino a casa planee el ultimo día.

El miércoles fue donde me fuí y llevé a ... espérenlo ... esto es ¡legendario!

¡Salida al aire libre! ¿Qué mejor que eso para terminar esta semana?

Ahora si usas el método del parque, pero mejor que mi querida Elicchi. Porque esta vez no fue en la mañana o en la tarde, fue en la noche donde las estrellas son nuestras guardianas en aquel hombre oscuro que era el cielo.

\- ¿Te gusta el lugar? -le pregunte a mi cita que parecía feliz con el lugar que había elegido.

No era nada especial, a decir verdad, era una colina del parque en el que se podía estar sin preocupaciones de alguien a quien molestar. Sin contar como que no hacia frio, así que era un lugar perfecto.

-Es asombroso al alistado en la manta que había puesto para sentarnos.

\- ¿verdad que sí? Es mi lugar favorito para ver las estrellas -me senté al lado de ella- ¿quieres saber curiosidades sobre tu signo guardián Aries?

-Sera todo un placer -vi el cómo se sentía más cómodo a mi lado.

-Aries es una de las constelaciones del zodíaco; se encuentra entre las constelaciones de Piscis, al oeste, y Tauro al este. -alce mi dedo índice y después mi dedo medio-α Arietis, una de sus estrellas, es conocida como Hamal, es el astro más brillante con magnitud 2.01 -después de mi dedo anular- Como el primer Signo del Zodíaco, la presencia de un Aries casi siempre indica el comienzo de algo enérgico y bullicioso. No mucho puede detener a este signo. Son ansiosos, dinámicos, rápidos y competitivos. Cuando se trata de hacer algo que funcione, hay que hacer lo mejor para la tarea.

\- ¿Soy todo eso? -alzo la ceja con cierta duda, pero parecía divertido.

-Eres todo es y más -pique su nariz y ella la arrugo al instante- eres como una pequeña pantera. También eres impredecible en muchas ocasiones.

\- ¿Cómo que impredecible? -parecía un poco molesta por mis palabras.

-Por eso mismo -reí un poco- no sé cómo vas a reaccionar cuando te hablo de algo. Y por eso me gustas mucho.

-N-Nozomi -enrollo un mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice-e-eres imposible ...

-Pero quiero que tú seas posible para mi ... -murmure débilmente.

¿La luz de la luna guardiana de los amantes prófugos? ¿Las estrellas vigías sobre el manto del cielo? ¿Su bella tez y mirada brillante en ese momento? Todo, todo fue lo que me orillo para acercarme a ella para intentar besarla.

Para ser sincera, ella no parecía disgustada, de hecho, también se estaba acercando. Curvando sus labios para que los toques con los dedos, es una sensación que nunca pensé en vivir.

Un escalofrío recorrió desde mi espalda baja hasta mi nuca. La voz de mi mejor amiga y de Umi me regañándome en un lindo momento. Les juro por todo lo que amo que la iba a besar para sellar este maldito tormento de una vez, pero ... no pude, desvié mis labios a su frente con pesar. Si iba a ganar a su corazón, seria ser honesta y no hacer trampas así.

\- ¿Pero qué ...? -vi el desconcierto en sus ojos a lo cual no pude más que suspirar pesadamente.

-No es el momento, Maki, no lo es -la llamada por su nombre sin honorífico y acaricie su mejilla- esto me pesa más a ti que a mí, créemelo.

-Nozomi ... -sé que ella quería hablar del tema, pero no me gustaría escuchar el que me diría que perdí por idiota.

\- ¿Qué tal si te cuento la historia de géminis? -saque el tema para al menos, disfruta la vista- esta cuenta la leyenda de los hermanos gemelos, cuyo amor fraterno se llevó a vivir para siempre juntos en el firmamento.

Con una falsa sonrisa, comencé a contar la historia de los hermanos Cástor y Polideuco.

Sé que con esto de seguro perdí ... pero al menos no hice trampa, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **Jueves 19 de abril**_

 _POV Normal_

El día del juicio había llegado, en la noche de ese mismo día, sabrían la verdad. ¿Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano o realmente serian aceptadas? Solo tenía una ganadora, y la otra tenía que resignarse a la felicidad de la otra.

\- ¿Lista, Nozomi? -pregunto a la rubia que está al lado del apartamento de su peluca amiga cargando una caja envuelta en papel rojo cereza y un moño azul marino la decoraba.

-Sí, Elicchi -un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la pelimorada mientras cargaba una bolsa de regalo color menta- Elicchi, quiero decirte ...

-Yo también lo lamento -fue lo que dijo la rusa- sé que hice mal en insultarte así como incluso en dudar de ti ... pero ...

-Es la primera vez que sientes esto, lo sé. Me pasa lo mismo -rio de manera- sea cual sea el resultado, si ella te acompaña a ti ... -hizo una breve pausa y contínua- te apoyare como lo que soy, tu mejor amiga -su sonrisa genuina por fin salía a relucir para su compañera de años.

-Lo mismo digo, Nozomi -Eli sonrió con sinceridad- si te escoge a ti, seré la primera en felicitarte.

-Mentirosa -entrecerró los ojos en broma- serás la primera en maldecir y en ruso, me pintaste y te emborracharas y después me felicitas -soltó en una gran carcajada.

-Vaya estima que sí tengo, Nozomi -por más que quisiera fingir enojo, realmente estaba feliz de conversar así con su mejor amiga-suerte entonces, Toujo-san.

-Igualmente, Ayase-san -con esas sonrisas amistosas golearon la puerta para que les abrieran y poder entrar.

-Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, bienvenidas -aquella que les había abierto la puerta era la peligrosa con un hermoso vestido color lila-pasen, por favor -a fablemente se alejó de la puerta para darles el pase.

-Siempre te puedes quedar con ella -murmuro divertida la rubia en el oído de la pelimorada.

-Calladita te ves más bonita -soltó en un murmullo la aludida- mejor concéntrate en tu jugada.

-Querida, yo estoy cincuenta pasos antes que tu-dejando a la ojiverde confundida, la ojiazul se acercó a la cumpleañera y la abrazo- Maki, feliz cumpleaños- con esa sonrisa la entrego a tu regalo, lo escolto con mucho cariño para ti.

\- ¡No lo abras, es veneno! -grito la sacerdotisa que le entro su regalo a la cumpleañera- el mío es mejor, ¡es de marca!

\- ¿No que no íbamos a sabotearnos entre nosotras? -molesta, la rusa se cruzó de brazos.

-No-la-sensación cuando puedo, esto no es nada-intento defensora de aquella gélida mirada.

\- ¿¡Que tu hiciste que !? -soltó en un enorme grito- ¡Eres una ...!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra insultarme en ruso! -Nozomi alzo su dedo índice en amenaza- ¡que esta vez te va a devolver con un golpe en el estómago!

\- ¡Ja, con la fuerza de niña que tienes, ni cosquillas me harás! -se burló con una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¡Pues deja que ...!

-Chicas ... -aunque leve, los finos oídos de las mujeres peleoneras escucharon el como la pelirroja las llamaba.

-Maki / Maki-chan -comenzaron a hablar al unisón- ¡Decídete de una vez! ¿Cuál de las dos decisiónás?

La tensión se sentía en el aire, las miradas de los invitados se posaban en la pelirroja que se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo.

Kotori y Umi la veían expectantes de saber que era el resultado de esa aventura.

Nozomi y Eli la miraban atentamente, esperando que al menos sus ojos revelaran a quienquieraía.

Los minutos se volvieron las horas y la tensión típica. Entonces, por fin, la joven Nishikino se animó a hablar con una voz tenue.

-Yo ... -comenzó a hablar- ¿No espera esperar a mi siguiente cumpleaños?

\- ¿¡WHAT!? -gritaron ambas al unisón.

¿Una vil mentira? Para nada, esa mirada apartada y mejillas sonrojadas revelan que todo era verdad.

-Esto no es posible -la pelimorada bajo la mirada decepcionada y un tanto triste.

\- "Si caminas deprisa alcanzas a la desgracia; si vas despacio la desgracia te alcanza a ti" -menciono la rubia que proverbio de su tierra natal.

No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Elicchi dijo decepcionada la sacerdotisa.

¿Qué puedo decir por este final? No culpen a Maki, ustedes en su lugar no han sido decididos con tanta facilidad. Pero aquí se aprecia el valor y la fuerza de voluntad de Nozomi y Eli, pues, ya has dicho que Napoleón una vez: _"En la guerra, como en el amor, para llegar al objetivo es más rápido"_ al menos que la guerra la lleves por una dama que es más indeciso que una mujer en una tienda de ropa.

* * *

 _ **La verdad ... esto fue tan difícil, no sabía que el camino se podía llevar a cabo, pero me gusto el resultado, ¿qué tal les parece a ustedes?**_

 _ **AsuraWrath45, espero que esto te haya gustado, me gusta juntar combinaciones parejas n_nU**_

 _ **Y sin contar que de hecho lo escribieron la semana pasada pensando en lo que subieron en el cumpleaños de Maki-chan Jajá**_

 _ **Pd: Sé que el estado algo desapareció, pero le otorgo la culpa por completo a la universidad, ¡Ni respirarán! Pero ya tengo algunos avances y espero poder actualizar o subir algo nuevo entre esta o la otra semana.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Govnó**_ **significa mierda o eres una mierda si te diriges a alguien. Un insulto muy recurrido y útil contra muchas personas que nos fastidian la existencia**

 _ **Blyád**_ **Es uno de los insultos más ofensivos para una mujer. Literalmente el significado es "dama de costumbres ligeras".**

 _ **Yariman puede**_ **traducirse como "perra" y "zorra" en japonés.**

 **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o información por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus comentarios alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea una reseña de cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ~ n_n**


End file.
